EndGame
by OfficialTess
Summary: Co-Written by Tarantula! What happens if people aren't okay with Selena and Demi's relationship? I kept it in Demi/Selena, I just needed to choose where to post it. We hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! This story is written together with Tarantula. I know me and him have another story going on, but this one is completely finished so all I have to do is update. I know the chapters are short, but there will be 12 chapters and I will be uploading fast. I have to warn you though, this story will put Miley in a bad light. Not that we don't like her!! But we needed a bad-ass for this one! We hope you still love the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Demi happily walked into her dressing room to get ready for the first scene of the new Sonny With A Chance episode. Her life has gotten so much better the last couple of days and that was because of one person. Selena Gomez. Everything about Trace was forgotten and they had finally come back together. They just had to find a way to tell the world. She took off her shirt and pants and changed into her Sonny outfit before walking towards the stage. She walked over to Tifanny and greeted her before she heard 'Action!' She and Tifanny walked on the stage, plopping down on the couch. 'Oh my Gosh Tawni! I can't believe Chad would do something like that!'

He pulled up outside the studio, the security guard watching him.  
'Purpose of visit?' the guard said.  
'Delivering props for a set,' the driver replied, smiling.  
'I'll have to check before I can let you in,' the guard replied.  
'Feel free!' the driver shrugged. The guard stepped out of his booth and the driver stepped out, walking to tha back of his black van.

'I know, he is such a little brat! He can't just scare our dates away like that.' Tifanny played along, flipping some of her long blonde hair back.

The driver then opened the back door and at once hands reached out for the guard who cried out in shock as he was dragged inside. There were cries of pain as the driver closed the door and lifted the barrier before getting back into the van and driving in.

'Exactly! We should do something to get back at him,' Demi exclaimed, standing up and walking behind the couch. She leaned her hands onto the couch. 'But what?'

The van stopped and the driver got out. He ran and opened the back door. Seven men dressed in black battle-armour ran out, holding M4 Assault rifles and M6 Shotguns. They had M9 handguns and Mk. 23 handguns equipped to their legs.  
'Lets go,' the driver said and they nodded.

Demi walked over to the middle of the prop house, crossing her arms as she followed the script.

'No, that's too easy. We should do something to get back at him. Like really get back at him.' Demi sighed, now putting her arms on her hips.

'We could always give him a blue eye?' Tifanny aka Tawni suggested.

They rushed through the corridors, taking out anyone they came across, forcing the butt of their rifles into their faces and kicked the door open to Set 54.

Demi jumped up as the door opened and ran towards Tifanny, grabbing her hand. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Which one is Demi Lovato?!' the leader shouted, his gun scanning the area. 'We want Demi Lovato!'

'She is!' Tifanny screamed, dropping Demi's hand and running to her dressing room.

'Thanks a lot, _Tawni_!' Demi snorted after her, turning her attention towards the guys before slowly raising her hand. 'H-Hi..'

The leader pointed at the door with his gun. 'Move! Now!' he shouted as a few of his men put the crew down on the floor.

Demi didn't hesitate as she wasn't quite fond of getting a bullet through any part of her body so she walked towards the door he pointed at, not saying a single word.

'Set up the SEMTEXT,' the leader told a few of his men who then started to set up the explosives and the laser sensor. Once someone stepped into the invisible lasers the explosives would go off, destroying the set.

'What is that? Something like latex?' Demi joked awkwardly. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best time to joke around.

The leader glared at her as the lights on the SEMTEXT went on. He pointed the gun at her face, silently telling her to get a move on.

'I wouldn't be joking if I were you, Miss Lovato,' he snarled.

'Right,' Demi quickly said, following the guys to God knows where. Her heart was racing and all she could think about was Selena. Would she ever see her again?

They took her to the van where they opened the door for her.

'Get in,' the leader said as sirens began to wail in the distance.

Demi didn't question anything as she got into the van and sat down, scrunching up her noise at the disgusting smell.

'Looks like the guard pissed himself boss,' one of them said, pointing at the man on the floor.

'Throw him out then,' the leader said. 'And can someone tie and gag her up?'

Demi quickly held up her hands, 'Hey, ho now, that's not necessary is it? You guys are with like, seven and I'm alone, how the hell should I be able to escape? I'm sure you don't have to tie and gag me! And what did you do to this guy?'

She glanced to the back of the van as the guard was being thrown out.

Three of the guys threw the guard out while two others got inside, grabbed her hands and tied them together by the wrists.

'Tasered,' the leader said. 'Lard arse here isn't worth killing,' he said nodding at the guard.

'Auch!' Demi yelled as her the rope encircled her wrists. 'Does it have to be this tight?!'

She wasn't liking where this was going. At all.

'And that's why we need to gag you,' the leader told her as one got out some black cloth, put it in her mouth and tied it around the back of her head.

'Hmpf!' Demi mumbled as she tasted the horrible piece of clothing. Her mouth immediately got dry when they put it in, causing her to cough. She shook her head as it was tied around her head.

'Defiant little bitch, ain't she?' one said, laughing as he watched the struggling actress.

'Hmp, hf, hmpf!' Demi yelled, but no actual words came out due to the gag in her mouth. Giving up, she just sighed and sat still in her seat in the van.

'Right. Now that diva tantrum is over. Someone knock her out,' the leader smiled at her.

Demi's eyes grew wide at that statement and she shook her head. A muffled scream sounded through the van as she tried to lean away from all the guys.

One grabbed her by her neck and then held her by her face, pulled her face to his chest and them smashed the back of her head against the wall and threw her on the floor, knocking her out.

Demi cried out as she felt her head collide with the side of the van before the only thing she could see was darkness and consciousness was escaping her.

**_6 reviews until the next chapter is unlocked. I hope you guys liked this chapter!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**i am indistructible : Thank you so much for your review!**

**I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby : This chapter is dedicated to you! Because you always read all my stories! ;)**

**Leah : Thank you. **

**nikki : I hope you like this next update.**

**rbkm : Thanks. :)**

**loopylacey : Thank you, here you'll read how Selena reacts. :)**

* * *

Two hours later, Dallas knocked on Selena's door, praying to God she was home. She fidgeted with the car keys in her hand as tears were still visible in her eyes after crying for an hour. She had decided to come and tell everything to her sister's best friend because she deserved to know.  
No one knew Selena and Demi were back together, everyone thought they were just best friends again. Not even their parents knew about it.

Selena opened the door, smiling at the sight of Dallas.

'Oh, hey, Dallas,' she smiled but it faded once she noticed the tears. 'What's wrong? Has something happened?'

Dallas quietly nodded, wiping away her tears. 'C-Can I come in?'

'Yeah! Of course!' Selena replied, moving out the way to let Dallas inside. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Demi,' Dallas whispered, on the verge of breaking down as she sat on the couch.

'What about her?' Selena asked, her body growing numb. 'Is she hurt?!'

'We don't know,' Dallas sighed honestly, letting her tears fall down on the couch. 'Some guys infiltrated the studio. They-they took her Sel!'

'What?! Who were they? What do they want with Demi?!' Selena shrieked.

'I don't know! And they literally came for her because one of the guys asked who Demi Lovato was and then they just took her. That's what Tifanny said anyway, she was in the same room when it happened. I can't lose my little sister, Sel. I can't lose her.' Dallas cried as she got up and started to pace through the room.

'Well what did the police say?!' Selena asked, frantic. They had Demi. Her Demi! She couldn't lose Demi anymore than Dallas could! Demi was like half her life!

'That's all they said. That they took her. What are we gonna do?' Dallas sat back down and she swore she heard screeching tires. She just thought that she was imagining how Demi was taken.

Selena was going to say something when it happened. There were loud bangs followed by glass shattering along with rock actually slicing open. Selena threw herself on the ground, screaming as she covered her head with her arms.

'Oh shit!' she screamed.

'No!' Dallas yelled as she took Selena by her arm and went to the nearest clothes closet. 'I'm not gonna let them take you too.' She slipped inside the closet, pulling Selena with her before covering her mouth with her hand as she wanted to speak. 'Shh.'

Selena looked into Dallas' frightened eyes, her own eyes wide.

'Mhm!'

'What?' Dallas asked, realising she still had her hand over Selena's mouth. 'Oh!' She quickly retreated her hand but pulled the younger girl close, peaking through the slightly open closet.

'Thank you,' she said, breathing heavily. 'What the hell do they want with me?! I'm nobody! I'm a Disney Star for crying out loud!'

'Demi's a Disney star too! Maybe that's what they're after,' Dallas reasoned, thinking that was actually a good reason to why they would do all of this.

'We've arrived at Gomez's house,' the leader said as he and his team assembled outside. 'Ready to make contact.'

He put his phone away before grabbing his gun again and ran to the door, booting it open and his team swarmed in.

'Gomez! Where are you?!' the leader shouted.

His team ran in the different rooms, shouting as they scanned the area. A few sent of warning shots, making Selena gasp in shock.

Dallas covered Selena's mouth again, muffling the gasp with her hand. 'Shh, I don't want them to get you, Sel.' She peaked through the opening once again, but was glad not to see any agents. Yet.

'Gomez! Come out now and no one has to get hurt!' the leader shouted, spinning on the spot. 'Nice place! Let's see how it looks after we've burnt it to the ground! Then we'll find your mother!'

'No, stay quiet, they're just bluffing.' Dallas said, holding Selena close to her. She had to find a way to get out of there before the agents found them. Still seeing no agents, she slipped out of the closet, pulled Selena out and ran upstairs to hide under the bed, still holding Selena's hand.

'I don't think they are!' Selena whispered. 'They attacked the studio remember?'

'I kinda forgot to say that they had put semtext up around the studio,' Dallas whispered back, glancing to the door from under the bed.

'SEMTEXT?!' Selena whispered angrily. 'They put freaking SEMTEXT in the studio? The explosive?!'

'Yes, the explosive and keep your voice down will ya?' Dallas whispered again, motioning with her hand to talk softer.

A few more shots went off and Selena flinched.

'Dammit!' Selena whispered.

'OK, fine. Guys, torch the place!' the leader shouted.

Selena couldn't take it anymore. She crawled out from under the bed. She jumped up.

'I'm right here jackass!' she shouted.

'No Sel!' Dallas said, trying to grab her, but failing. She jumped up next to Selena, 'What are you doing?'

'Finding Demi!' Selena told her, rushing out onto the landing. 'C'mon! I'm right here!'

'I'M RIGHT HERE!' Selena shouted and heard calls from downstairs. She grabbed Dallas' hand and ran back into her room, grabbing hold of her chair and threw it through the window.

She quickly grabbed Dallas and ran to the closet, stuffing themselves inside.

'Wait for it,' Selena told Dallas.

Dallas clenched her mouth shut as she watched Selena, but nodded. She looked through the closet doors to the door of the bedroom, holding her breath and holding Selena close again.

One of the agents walked in and rushed to the window, looking out.

'They jumped out the window! They couldn't have gotten far!' he shouted.

'Lets go, men!' the leader shouted and the girls heard the men run outside and watched as the one in the bedroom walked towards the door.

Dallas caught up with what Selena was doing and grabbed two tank tops from the closet. She jumped out, kicking the guy in the back of his knee and stuck one of the tank tops in his mouth to keep him from yelling out to the others. Then she tied his hands behind his back with the other one.

Selena walked out, grabbing his gun and pointed it at his face.

'You better give me a good reason not to shoot!' Selena growled. 'Dallas take the gag out.'

Dallas sighed, taking out the tank top and throwing it on the bed. 'Selena, you're angry, I don't think now's the best time to hold a gun..'

'Angry and holding a gun makes a good combination,' Selena replied. 'Makes me more intimidating.'

Dallas shook her head, not completely agreeing with the gun. However, she pulled the guy by his hair, asking, 'Where is my sister?!'

'On tour?' the man joked.

'Okay, Sel, shoot him.' Dallas sighed, as she looked at Selena, finally seeing that she was just acting. She grinned before she added, 'In his crotch.'

Selena pointed her gun at his crotch and he smiled.

'Bit hard to shoot with the safety on,' he said and Selena looked at the gun. He took this moment to force himself up, pushing Dallas back on the bed. He then charged at Selena who swung the gun, striking him on the head. He fell with a thud.

'Where is she?!' Selena screamed.

Dallas screamed as her shoulder collided with the headboard of the bed and stayed down. There was a stinging pain in her shoulder, but she watched the scene in front of her.

'You OK, Dallas?' Selena said, taking the safety off the gun. She was an actress. They had to be able to become someone else. And she had been watching a bit too much Terminator.

'Yeah I'm fine, just get him to tell where Dems is.' Dallas replied, slowly standing off the bed, clutching her shoulder.

Selena pushed her gun against his forehead. 'Tell me where she is or God help me I'll shoot you!'

He laughed. 'Like I'm going to take you seriously.'

Dallas couldn't take it anymore as she kicked him in his crotch. Hard. 'Look buddy, you can either work with us, or you can get a few more kicks in the balls if that's what you like better.' she snapped.

'Nice one,' Selena smiled, pointing her gun again.

'So like she said, where is Demi Lovato and what do you want with her?' Selena asked, sweat appearing on her forehead.

'The only way you'll find Lovato is by letting them take you to her,' he replied, wincing.

'Like I'm going to believe that,' Selena growled.

'Let me kick him again,' Dallas grinned, placing her foot so she was ready to kick him harder than the first time.

'Meh. Go ahead,' Selena smiled.

'N-no. I-I-please don't,' the agent begged.

'Coming to our senses are we?' Dallas cocked an eyebrow, 'Okay, tell me where Demi is and I won't kick you.'

'I can't!' he shouted.

'Do it, D,' Selena grinned.

Dallas grabbed the gun from Selena's hands and held it to the side of his face, fury as an only emotion in her eyes. 'Hell you can't! You better tell me where my sister is or you're gonna go through something more painful than what your agents are going to do to you when they find out you told us!'

'I highly doubt that,' he spat. 'You don't know who they are!'

'You also don't know who we are!' Dallas spat back, making the gun ready to fire.

'Dallas Lovato and Selena Gomez,' he breathed. 'We know plenty. But you know nothing of Ceef.'

Selena cocked an eyebrow. '"Ceef"? What is that? A gay club?'

Dallas gazed at Selena with her mouth slightly open and a very confused look on her face. Shaking her head, she ordered, 'Hold his foot, if I shoot him there, he won't die straight away.'

Selena grabbed his leg, holding it still. 'Just making sure you don't shoot me by accident,' she told Dallas.

'Don't worry, S. I won't.' Dallas smiled, putting the gun straight to his foot. 'Still not changed your mind?'

'Been shot before, little girl,' he told her.

'Okay, your choice,' Dallas simply answered, surprising herself that she actually pulled the trigger, letting a loud shot fill the room.

'OH GARLIC BALLS!' he screamed.

'What if we go a little higher now?' She asked Selena as she put the gun to his crotch.

'Told you I would do it,' Dallas smirked, making the gun ready again. 'So, what do you think? Care to share some information?'

He took a few deep breaths, his face covered in sweat. 'We're in a underground base. Under the city. You can get there through the sewers.'

Selena smiled. 'Was that so hard?' she asked sweetly.

'And where are the sewers?' Dallas asked, standing up and offering a hand to pull Selena up.

'You can get in there through a tunnel by the river,' he told them.

'You guys have no class,' Selena informed him.

Dallas took his cell phone out of his pocket and threw it on the bed. 'You can call 911 when you get your hands untied. have fun.' She took Selena's hand and stuck the gun under the waistband of her pants after putting the safety back. 'We're going to get her.'

Selena reached out and took his two handguns, putting them in her back pockets of her pants.

'I need to have protection!' Selena said under Dallas' gaze. she turned to the agent.

'Whats Ceef stand for anyway?' she asked.

'Celebrity Extraction Extreme Force,' he told her.

'I repeat. No class!' she replied. 'Lets go!'

Dallas carefully peaked her head out the door to see if there were any agents who had come back to see where their companion was. She let out a sigh of relief to see a deserted street and she motioned for Selena to come. She rested her hands on her shoulders. 'Okay, S. Can I tell you something first?'

Selena slipped the handguns out. 'Sure. Shoot. Get it?'

Dallas gently pressed the handguns down, 'Not really the time right now. It's important I get this off of my chest.'

'Oh. OK,' Selena nodded.

'Look I love you. You're like a sister to and I don't want to lose you to those guys either, so you be really and I mean really careful, you got that?' Dallas said, tears appearing in her eyes, but she fought to keep them in.

Selena nodded, hugging her. 'I will be. Love you too, D. Now lets go get Dems back!' she said, holding back her own tears.

Dallas nodded into the shorter girl's shoulder before taking her hand, searching for a river.

'We need a car,' Selena told her.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Dallas laughed, grabbing the car keys out of her pocket. She walked towards her car, but stopped as she reached it, not putting the car keys in the door to unlock it.

'What's wrong?' Selena asked Dallas, noticing her hesitation.

'Somehow, I don't think they'd let us get a car that easily.' Dallas explained, stepping back again. 'I think we should get an other car. Step back.' She pulled Selena a couple feet back until they were at a safe distance. Then she proved her point by throwing the car keys to the car, making it explode as they made contact. She positioned her body in front of Selena's, protecting her from any possible wrecks that came their way.

'Oh my Goodness!' Selena screamed as car alarms went off due to shock waves. 'These guys really mean it! We've got to be careful!' She gripped Dallas tightly. 'I think we should go. Now.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Dallas agreed as she loosened Selena's grip on her so she could break the window of a nearby car. She got in the driver's seat and started it by breaking open the box of full of wires and connecting some of them. 'Let's get out of here.'

'How do you know how to hotwire a car?!' Selena asked, shocked.

'Tv,' Dallas smirked as Selena got into the passenger's seat. She turned the wheels of the car and sped down the street.

* * *

**Another 6 reviews and the next chapter will be unlocked. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally another update!! **

**Bigmaclover : Sorry it took so long!**

**i am indistructible : Haha, Dallas and Selena rescue force! lol, your favorite line is one of Tarantula's! Well, it doesn't count if you leave six reviews by yourself, lol, but I think I'm going to update TWICE today, because I got 12 reviews...**

**I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby : Haha, well, it was my pleasure!**

**Leah : Thank you so much! Sorry we kept you waiting for so long!**

**sal1234 : Thank you!**

**Anon : Thanks!**

**Fifitehvampire : Badass Selena always rocks xD!**

**anonimous : thank you ! **

**Goven : aww, thanks for the compliment!**

**Kashiekins : I don't really know what enthralled is, but I shall take that as a compliment xD! Thank you!**

**Brittaney : Here is the story again! We're so sorry we kept you waiting soooooo long!**

**MusicDiva1330 : Yay! Thanks!**

Demi's head was throbbing as she slowly got back to consciousness. It felt like her head was going to split any second, but she opened her eyes anyway, scanning the room she was in. Where the hell was she?

'Awake are we?'

Demi closed her eyes again at the light that was shining in the room. 'Auch, w-where am I?'

'That doesn't matter. How's your head?'

Demi recognized that voice, but her throbbing head prevented her to put a head with it. 'It hurts.' She breathed out. She kept her eyes closed, because when she opened them, the splitting headache got even worse.

'Aw, I'm sorry darlin'. Anything we can do to make it better?'

By this time, the voice had finally reached her mind to comprehend who it was. 'M-Miley?'

'Hehe. And to think they say all of yall is stupid!'

Demi couldn't understand anything of what was happening. 'W-What? Did they tie you up too?'

'Are you kiddin' honey? No way are they tying this booty up,' Miley said from behind Demi, stroking her face.

Demi flinched at the contact and finally opened her eyes, ignoring the pain that went through her head. 'Then why are you here?'

Miley walked around so she was looking at Demi, smiling. 'Cuz I wanted to see you, silly! My good friend...Demi...Lovato.'

Demi was still confused about all that was going on. Did Miley just somehow say she was the one who kidnapped her? 'What are you saying?'

'I take back what I said about you not being stupid,' Miley said, giggling. 'I had them take you, girl!' she said, tapping Demi on the cheek.

Demi tried to sit up, pulling back from Miley, but it didn't work. She found herself tied up to a chair. At this point, she was growing scared of Miley. 'W-Why?'

'Don't you pay attention to the media?' Miley asked. 'You and Selena are supposed to be my replacements! Can't be replaced if we don't have any replacements handy...do we? Demi? Sweet little Demi. And spicy Selena. Sugar and Spice and Disney wasn't very nice.'

'We are not trying to replace you Miley. What happened to you being my best friend?' Demi asked, forcing herself not to be scared.

'Aww, honey,' Demi pouted. 'That makes everything so much better. It'll just be me and you from now on. I'll go tell my guys to go and kill off Selena.'

'Kill off Selena?' Demi screamed in shock, struggling to sit up again. 'You can't do that! This isn't a fucking show Miley!'

Miley giggled. 'Of course it isn't, Dems. That's because we can't break the Fourth Wall, sweetheart!'

'What happened to you?' demi asked, squinting her eyes. 'And if you dare to touch Selena, I swear to God something will happen!'

'What about if I touch you?' Miley said, moving her face closer to Demi's. 'What are you gonna do about that, gappy Demi?'

'Don't mention my gap, because I have that fixed already,' Demi growled, turning her face away from Miley. 'And don't dare touch me!'

'Hehehe that's what I'm talking about!' Miley said. 'Oh and I'm so scared,' she said, gently kissing Demi on the cheek.

'Don't!' Demi flinched at the contact as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Miley giggled, getting out a knife and started to cut through Demi's top, laughing.

'Miley no! What are you doing?' Demi asked, as a one tear slid down her cheek. She didn't dare to move because then the knife would maybe stab her body.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Miley asked, kissing her chest. 'I'm undressing you, silly.'

'W-Why?' Demi choked out, not liking the feeling of where this was going.

Miley smiled, tracing the cup of Demi's bra. 'Cuz I'm going to rape you.'

'WHAT?' Demi cried out, struggling under Miley's grip. 'Get off of me!'

Miley slapped her across the face. 'Oi! Behave!' she warned her, beginning to cut away at Demi's pants. 'You misbehave and you get punished!'

Demi coughed after the slap, feeling her cheek tingle with pain where Miley's hand had made contact with her skin. She clenched her eyes shut, but opened them again to look at Miley. 'Please stop, this isn't you.'

'No one knows me,' she said, slicing the fabric of one leg and starting with the other. 'Always being told what I can and can't do. But why should I listen? I shouldn't do this. But I'm going to. Because I can,' she said, cutting up the fabric on the other leg before cutting at the waistband of Demi's pants.

Demi still wasn't crying, she was sure Miley wouldn't go through with it. She wouldn't, would she? She wouldn't do that, this wasn't Miley! 'Miley, Miles, please.'

Miley stared at her. 'I said behave,' she said, putting the blade to Demi's lower lip, pressing the edge down.

Demi shut her eyes as she tasted her own blood. 'I-I did behave, didn't I?'

'No,' Miley said, taking the blade away. 'Because you're trying to stop me. You're begging. And the only begging I want from you,' she said slipping the blade under Demi's strap between the cups on her bra and sliced it, the cups falling to the sides. 'Is begging to release. To cum.'

At this point, Demi was crying. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. Nothing of this seemed real. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare so she shut her eyes. It wasn't quite helping. The cold air surrounded her body and she shivered from the cold, but she was sure Miley was going to see that differently.

'You're beautiful,' Miley said. 'So pretty. And you're all mine. Say it.'

Demi pressed her lips together, not wanting to say anything at all. She just closed her eyes, whishing for it all to go away.

Miley moved the blunt side of the knife along Demi's body. 'Say it.'

Demi's tears fell even harder as she felt the tip on her side, but she still didn't say anything.

'I know you want to say it,' Miley said, smiling. 'I can see you shivering.'

'That's from the cold.' Demi answered, but immediately wishing she hadn't said that.

Miley smiled. 'So you can talk? Say it, Demi...' she said, pushing the blunt side of the knife to Demi's neck, her lips only a centimetre away from Demi's. 'For me.'

Demi felt Miley's breath on her face and she thought the only way to get out of this thing alive was to play along. 'I-I'm...'

'Yes?' Miley said, twisting the blade so the sharp side was against Demi's neck.

'Y-Y-Yours.' Demi choked out, not wanting to be stabbed. Hot tears were still falling down her cheeks.

Miley smiled, victorious. 'Say it again. Without the stuttering.'

Demi breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes. 'I'm yours.'

Miley took the knife away from her neck and put it to Demi's underwear, cutting it open.

'That you are,' Miley replied. 'Forever,' she said, plunging her fingers inside Demi roughly.

'No!' Demi cried out, she was glad Miley didn't kiss her, but a picture flew through her mind. It was Selena. The fear of losing Selena became too much as she whispered so quietly that she hoped Miley didn't hear it, 'Sel.'

'What?!' Miley said, slapping her. 'What did you say?! Did you say that bitches' name?!'

Demi's head flung to the other side as Miley's hand collided with her cheek again. She cried out again, this time, struggling so hard that she tried to kick the chains off her legs and her hands tried to get out of the chains from behind her back.

'What did you say?!' Miley spat, shoving her fingers back inside Demi, furious.

'Miles! I said Miles!' Demi cried out, knowing that it sounded nothing like what she said, but she couldn't help herself.

'Fucking liar!' Miley said, pushing the seat Demi was on backwards, causing her to tropple over.

Demi collided with the hard floor, crying out in pain. She couldn't get Selena off her mind. Would she ever see her again? Would she be able to tell her how much she loved her? Would Selena still love her?

Miley laid next to Demi, inserting her fingers again. 'You don't think of her when with me! You're mine, Demi Lovato. Moan my name!' she sneered, kissing her.

Demi tried to turn her head away from the kiss, but that was impossible. She just kept her lips in a straight line, not letting any sound out. It was easy not to moan as Miley was doing it so roughly.

'Say my name, Demi!' Miley ordered.

Demi was still crying and hoping that this would be over soon. She knew this was going to leave traces in her mind and heart, but to save herself, she thought it was better to just do what Miley told her too. 'Miley.'

Miley took her fingers out of Demi and wiped them on the other girls' lips before slowly kissing her. As she pressed her lips against Demi's she put her knife to Demi's leg, pressing it in...

Demi tried to cry out in pain, but Miley's lips prevented her. Miley wasn't pushing very hard, but it was still enough to draw drops of blood.

She took the blade away from Demi's leg and removed her lips from her lips, moving her lips down to Demi's leg and trailed her tongue against the cut, licking the blood away.

'Stop,' Demi cried, trying to ignore the stinging feeling Miley was causing with her tongue.

Miley pressed the tip of the knife into Demi's side. 'I said behave.'

'N-no, stop, I-I will behave,' Demi quickly said, hoping Miley wouldn't press the blade in deeper.

'Good girl,' Miley sad, taking the knife away and she ran her finger on the wound, getting blood on it before she put some of it on Demi's lips. Miley smiled and licked Demi's lips. 'Say my name, Demi.'

'Miley,' Demi said again against Miley's lips, ignoring the taste of her own blood.

Miley ran the knife along Demi's body, smling. 'Tell me you want to be inside me,' Miley instructed.

'What?' Demi squeaked, not knowing how Miley was going to pull that one off with her hands tied to her back.

Miley slapped her again. 'Say it!'

Getting tired of being slapped, she felt her body go numb to the floor as she sighed and whispered, 'I want to be inside you.'

'I want to be inside you, Miley!' she snarled, pulling Demi's hair.

'Ow,' Demi whimpered as Miley yanked her head. 'I-I want to be inside you, Miley.'

Miley stood up, smiling. 'All you had to do was ask,' she replied, taking off her top and then her trousers. She unhooked her bra and then slipped off her panties. She grabbed the chair and with everything she had she threw it off its back and on it's front, forcing Demi to move along with it.

Demi felt her face collide with the hard, cold floor once again as her chest shivered also at the contact. Sel, please, help me, she thought to herself as tears formed in her eyes again.

Miley positioned herself above Demi's hands and grabbed Demi's fingers.

'You wanted to be inside me, right?' Miley asked.

Not saying anything, Demi just closed her eyes, wanting it all to be over soon. She clenched her hands into fists.

Miley forced Demi's hands out of the fists. 'Say it, Demi! Say yes! Tell me you want your fingers inside my cunt!'

'Yes,' demi choked out as he body shivered from the cold air that surrounded her in the room.

'Say the rest!' Miley shouted.

'I want to be inside you.'

Miley smiled and lowered herself onto Demi's fingers, moaning once they were inside her.

'Oh, Demi.'

Demi felt her fingers turn as they entered Miley. They turned in a way that it surprised Demi they weren't broken.

Miley started to rise and lower herself on Demi's fingers, laughing as she forced Demi to fuck her.

'You're enjoying this,' Miley told her. 'Tell me you're enjoying it!'

'No! Miley you're hurting me!' Demi cried out as she tried to bury her face in the floor.

'Say it!' Miley shouted. 'Say it, Demi Lovato!'

'Miley, you're hurting me!' Demi yelled, now letting her voice reach full volume.

'I don't care!' Miley screamed. 'Fucking say it!'

'No, Miley, I'm done! You're hurting me! I'm not enjoying this at all!' Demi said, not caring what Miley was going to do to her. She was done with playing along with Miley's little game.

Miley forced herself off Demi's fingers and threw the chair on it's back She straddled Demi and grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

'Don't make me kill you,' Miley warned.

Demi tried to breath with Miley's hand on her throat, but it was difficult. 'If you don't want to kill me then why don't you start grinding?' She spit, fearing for her life as she went back to playing along with the game.

Miley smiled. 'That's my girl,' she said, letting go of Demi's neck and started to grind her clit along Demi's stomach. 'You like this?'

'Boss?' a knock from the door came and Mley turned as an agent walked in.

Demi let out a sigh of relief as she allowed her head to fall backwards and she closed her eyes. Listening intensely to what the agent had to say, hoping he didn't come here to tell her that they had managed to kill Selena.

'What?' Miley asked.

'We failed, Boss. She got away. We think they're coming here,' he told her.

'Better get your guards up to Red Alert then,' she replied and he left. She then turned to Demi, grabbing the knife and she slowly cut Demi's shoulder.

Demi gritted her teeth as the blade went through her shoulder, but didn't give any sound.

'I love you, Demi,' Miley whispered and kissed her cheek softly. 'You're mine. Forever.'

Demi whimpered again and once Miley was dressed and had left the room, she broke down in crying once again.

**I shall post the next chapter too, because you guys have left a total of 12! reviews! I love you so much! Still, 6 reviews 'til chapter 5!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to update TWICE today because youguys left SUCH AMAZING comments! THANK!**

'Which river do you think they mean?' Dallas asked, driving to the nearest river she knew.

'No idea,' Selena told her, shrugging. 'Quite a few have entrances to the sewers so does it matter?'

'Not really,' Dallas answered, pulling the car over, 'But I'm guessing that's the one.' She pointed to an entrance that had two guards next to them. She parked the car behind some trees and quietly got out, sneaking to the rock above the entrance. 'You jump the left one I jump the right one?'

'Don't you think it's strange they have guards outside?!' Selena asked. 'It looks suspisous! It's gotta be a trap!'

'I think they want us to think it's a trap. Why else would they put guars out?' Dallas whispered, peaking over the edge of the rock.

'What would be the point of that?!' Selena hissed. 'We could be anyone! They're gonna ambush us!'

'Fine, what do you suggest?' Dallas asked, finally giving in.

'There's got to be a man hole along the tunnel,' Selena reminded her. 'We can try to get in that way.'

'I'm right behind you,' Dallas nodded, urging Selena to run to the man hole.

Selena ran to the man hole, bending down and giving her fingers into the manhole, lifting it up and sliding it along. She looked into the black hole before climbing in and down the ladder.

Dallas waited until she heard Selena reach the ground before climbing in herself. Her heart was racing and once she was steadily on the ground, she grabbed selena's hand. 'Now what?'

'You're the oldest,' Selena whispered, hearing the men down the tunnel whispering. 'And I got us out of that so you think of something.'

'What if you go and find the leader and I'll try to go and find Demi?' Dallas suggested. 'We'll meet each other back here in two hours.'

'Yeah OK. There are two different paths right there. I'll take the right you take the left,' Selena whispered.

Dallas nodded before giving Selena quick hug. 'Be careful.'

Selena hugged her back. 'You too,' she said before letting go and grabbing her handguns and ran down the right pathway.

Dallas took out the gun from the waistband of her pants and held it in Charlie's Angels style. She started to run down the path as she heard some guy's whispering from behind a door. It was too low for her to hear, but she ducked under the window, crawling to the other side of it, thanking God she wasn't wearing any heels.

Selena put one of the guns back in her back pocket and held the USP Gun in both hands, crouching slightly and pointing it ahead of her, occasionally looking back behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

She walked to a door and pressed her ear against it. She then laid against the wall next to it and knocked. The door opened and a guard walked out, confused.

Selena then put the gun against his head.

'Drop the gun,' she told him.

He dropped his M6 shotgun on the floor and she moved in front of him, pointing her gun at his face. 'And the kinfe on your holster,' she said, moving back slightly. He did what he was hold and dropped it. 'Where's your boss?' she asked.

'Last time I heard in the prisoners' room,' he replied.

'And where's that?' she asked.

He smiled. 'Find out yourself.'

In fustration she kicked him in the crotcch, remembering Dallas' attack on the other guy. She grabbed the shotgun and knife, booting him in the head, knocking him out. She put the knife and gun in her back pocket and held the shotgun tightly.

Dallas ran further into the hall, seeing a flash of light in the end. She sprinted towards it, coming to an end at a staircase. She leaned over it to look down, but saw nothing but darkness.

She ran down the staircase as she held her gun in front of her, her heart beating in her throat and sweat drops forming on her forehead. She was scared of what she might find, but she was determined to save her little sister.

---

Demi was freezing in the room Miley had left her in. She glanced at her clothes that were lying on the ground, all ripped apart. There was nothing she could do, except, now she wasn't gagged... 'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Selena stopped in her tracks, hearing Demi scream out. she started to run, turning a corner before seeing three guards in front of a door. They quickly turned and fired at her. She rolled out the way, the bullets chipping the rock.

Demi snapped her mouth shut at the sound of bullets. Were they trying to shoot through the door? Fresh tears rolled over her cheeks as she closed her eyes. She didn't dare to imagine what was going on outside.

Selena positioned the gun on the floor, laying herself out and fired, the bullet cannoning out of the rifle and missed. She couldn't go out and fight because they were too organized. Planning reloading time into firing time.

'DEMI?!' Selena cried.

Demi's eyes grew wide at the yell of her name. She knew that voice. 'SELENA!' Demi screamed, scared to death that they were killing her.

That's all she needed to know. She got up and quickly jumped out, firing the shotgun. The recoil sent her backwards but the bullet ripped through all three, slicing through one after the other.

Selena quickly ran to the door and forced it open.

'Oh my God!' she said at the sight of the bloody and battered Demi. 'What did they do to you?' she cried, grabbing the keys on a table and ran over to her, unlocking the chains.

As soon as the chains fell off her wrists and feet, she crawled towards a corner of the room. 'Stay back.' she cried as she curled herself up in a little ball and burrying her head in her arms. Her wrists and ankles were red where the chains had been.

'Demi?!' Selena gasped. 'What's wrong?' she said, reaching out for her. 'I'm here to help.'

Demi just cried harder as she pulled her legs to her chest. She just shook her head and cried harder, letting the tears fall freely onto the ground. She rested her forehead against her knee's, not answering Selena's question.

Selena was scared. What had happened? She looked at the seat, noticing blood where Demi had been sitting. She moved closer to her. There was a cut on her shoulder and leg. But that wouldn't explain the blood on the seat.

'Demi? What happened?'

Demi tried to back away against the wall, shaking her head, feeling defeated and ugly. Her body had been used. Not just by somebody, but by her supposedly best friend and it was something she had to live with every day from now on.

Selena slowly touched Demi's hand, trying to hold it. 'Demi? What did they do? Did they...r-ra...' she couldn't say it. It hurt to even think about it.

The touch was nothing like Miley's and that was the moment where she broke down in million pieces and started to cry uncontrollably, hugging Selena's hand close to her chest.

'Oh Demi,' Selena cried. 'What did they do? Please tell me.'

Demi still couldn't get it over her lips as she slowly let herself fall against Selena. She was freezing and the cold air that came through the vents didn't make it any better. She just pointed to her ripped clothes, a couple feet further.

'Did they...rape you?' Selena finally asked.

Demi looked up at Selena, the answer clear in her teary eyes. Wasn't it obvious that she was naked? That she was bleeding? Was she going to have to say it?

'Who was it?' Selena asked. 'I'll kill him.'

'N-Not a h-him,' Demi said, finally using her voice as she burried her head in Selena's neck, trying to escape her surroundings.

Selena felt numb, realising she hadn't hugged Demi yet and slowly wrapped her arms around the naked girl. 'Then who?'

'M-M..' She couldn't say her name. Not after everything she had done to her. She flinched a little as she felt Selena's arms around her body, but didn't pull back. She liked her touch much better than Miley's.

'Demi?' Selena said, a bit more softer. 'Who raped you?'

'I'm scared Sel,' Demi whispered. 'And I'm cold.'

'Don't be scared,' Selena told her. 'I'm here. I'm going to find something to cover you up with,' she said and ran to the metal wardobe, pulling out a mat and ran back, wrapping it around her. 'Who did it, Demi? I'm sorry but I need to know.'

'Miley,' Demi finally whispered, glad she had something to cover herself up with. She was feeling embarrassed and the feeling of being used hadn't left her body yet.

Selena felt as though she was about to throw up. 'Cyrus?M-Miley Cyrus?'

Demi couldn't do anything else but nodding and letting new tears fill her eyes.

'I'll kill her,' Selena said softly. 'I'll bloody kill her!' She stood up, grabbing the shotgun and walked towards the door.

'No!' Demi yelled, grabbing a hold of Selena's wrists. Her eyes were pleadingly looking into the older girl's. 'Please... Stay...'

'I have to find her, Dem. She can't get away with this.'

'I know, but leave that to the cops, please just stay...' Demi pleaded. Her face and body were dirty because of the ground and the cuts in her shoulder and leg were stinging. 'With me. Just hold me.. I don't want to feel her touch around me anymore.' She cried, looking up at Selena with red eyes.

She felt like a little child who had just lost her mother. She felt like a little child who was watching her mother die and there was nothing she could do about it.

Selena felt like crying. She couldn't believe this had happened. She slowly put the gun down and walked over to Demi, kneeling down and held her close.

'I'm sorry,' Selena said, stroking Demi's arm. 'She'll never touch you again. Never. I won't let her.'

Miley had tainted her pure Demi. She had covered her in her stigma. Demi was broken like shattered glass and Selena wasn't sure what she could do.

She felt helpless. 'I'm not fit to help anyone,' she told Demi. 'I'm sorry.'

Demi found the courage to lift her head up and slowly pressed her bruised lips against Selena's perfect ones. 'You're helping,' She whispered.

Selena felt her silent tears run down her cheeks. 'But I didn't save you. I'm sorry.'

Demi wiped her girlfriend's tears away. 'There was nothing you could do to save me.' She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck and for a moment, she forgot all about Miley.

'I love you, Demi,' Selena said, refusing to cry.

'I love you too, Sel,' Demi smiled. It was her first genuine smile since the drama had started. She moved a little, causing the cut on her shoulder to come in contact with the wall, causing her to yell, 'Ow!'

'Are you OK?' Selena asked, worried.

'I am now, thanks to you,' Demi smiled. The thing she wanted the most now was to take a shower and put some clothes on. 'But can we like, get out of here?'

'Yeah, OK,' Selena told her, grabbing her gun. 'But we need to wait for Dallas by the manhole.'

'Dallas?!' Demi yelled, 'Is she here? Sel, I don't want her seeing me like this!'

'Yeah. She's looking for you. We're meant to meet soon. And don't worry. We...well we can't not tell her about this. I'm sorry, babe. But we can't avoid it.'

'I know, but you and my parents are the only ones who have seen me naked before...' she said, before whispering, 'Except for Miley now.'

'Please,' Selena looked away. 'Don't say that. The thought of her touching you makes me sick.'

'If it makes you sick already, then you don't want to know how I feel,' Demi replied, standing up, but keeping the mat around her. Her shoes were her only piece of clothing at the moment. 'Can we just leave this place?'

'Yeah, OK,' Selena said, walking up to the door.

Demi held Selena's hand and walked close next to her. 'Don't leave me,' She pleaded as she glanced out of the door.

Selena nodded. 'Then stay close and don't make a sound. I need to hold the gun with both hands.'

Demi nodded, dropping Selena's hand but walked as close to her as she could.

Selena gave her a weak smile before pointing the shotgun ahead of her, walking out into the grungy corridor, ignoring the deads bodies on the floor.

Demi felt the contents of her stomach coming to her throat as she watched the dead people on the ground. She scrunched up her nose at the sight and almost stumbled into Selena.

'Are you OK?' Selena asked, looking back at her girlfriend. 'We'll be OK,' she told her. 'We just have to find Dallas. OK?'

'Y-Yeah, we'll be okay.' Demi mumbled, trying to ignore the smell of the sewers. 'Where's this place you were supposed to meet?'

'Where we came in,' Selena informed her, slowly walking forward, occasionally looking behind Demi and back, her senses alert and sharp. She had only been holding this gun for a few minutes and already she was used to it. But there was a sickly feeling in her stomach that made itself present when she saw the dead bodies.

'Is it still far?' Demi asked, allowing her body to sometimes brush against Selena's as if to make sure she was still there.

'Not too far,' Selena said, walking up rusty steps and through another door where she saw the guard she had knocked out. She really was badass! She lead Demi along the tunnel, surprised that there wasn't anyone around. They should be on red alert!

She licked her dry lips and quickly wiped her sweaty forehead, breathing deeply as tension began to build up in her stomach. She felt faint but she had to keep on going. For Demi's sake, Her Demi.

Demi's heart was racing with every step she took. How was it even possible that they had rolled into all of this? How was it even possible that Miley turned into this... this... villain?

'Did Miley say anything about Ceef?' Selena asked, almost as if reading Demi's mind. 'Did she say how she set this up?'

She winced at Miley's name, but shook her head. 'No, she only said how she.. how she.. Never mind.'

'No. What?' Selena whispered. 'I need to know. It could be important.'

'T-Trust me, I don't think it's somthing you wanna hear.' Demi quickly said, not wanting to repeat Miley's words.

Selena continued to walk until they came to where she and Dallas seperated. She stood by the manhole and turned to Demi.

'I think I do,' she told her.

Demi looked to the ground. 'S-she only told me h-how she wanted to...' Pausing for a moment she closed her eyes tightly as the words came floating back to her. 'How she wanted to be inside me and how she wanted to kill you to have me all to herself.' She broke down once again as she sank to the dirty floor.

Selena wanted to vomit. She really did. But she forced it down and sank to her knees, putting the gun down and hugging Demi close.

'I'll kill her, Dems,' Selena promised. 'Oh God I swear I'll kill her.'

'No, don't,' Demi quickly said, looking into Selena's eyes. 'Don't become like her.'

Selena looked into Demi's eyes. 'I'm not a rapist, Dems. I see no problem in making sure she-' SElena began but stopped at seeing tears appearing in Demi's eyes. And that's when she noticed. Demi Lovato had lost that spark in her eyes. Lost her enthusiasm. She wasn't the same Demi. She wasn't her Demi. She was a shell of the Demi Selena had known.

Selena had lost Demi as Demi had lost everything...

'P-please, just don't,' Demi pleaded, 'I don't want you to become a murderer because of something that has happened to me.'

'You...' Selena said slowly before running her fingers through Demi's hair. 'You...I'd do anything for you, Demi. Anything to make you happy again.'

'Killing her isn't going to make me happy, Selena. At least not when she's killed by you,' Demi whispered, resting her head on Selena's shoulder and closing her eyes.

'Then...who?' Selena asked, confused.

'No, I'm not going to kill her either, if that's what you think.' Demi quickly said, lifting her head up again. 'I just want the cops to find her. I want her to rot in jail with like twenty disgusting guys around her. 'Is that wrong of me to want that?'

'I don't think that'll happen,' Selena admitted. 'And no. It's not. But I don't like the idea of her being able to get out. Look at what she's done already! She could easily get out if she has this backing her up.'

Demi sighed, not knowing an answer to that comment. Resting her head back upon Selena's shoulder she asked, 'Why is Dallas taking so long?'

**Don't Forget to review! THANK YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm very sorry to announce that I will be saying goodbye to this account on Fanfiction.

I know there are a couple of unfinished stories and sadly, I won't be continuing them. There are a couple of reasons as to why I'm saying goodbye to this account one of them being  
that I'm in a major writer's block for the stories I have on this one and I don't think I'll get the inspiration to continue them.

Luckily, it's not all bad news. I made a new account **WeStopTheWorld** and I will be uploading new stories on that one so make sure to check it out.

Thank you for reading all of my stories and I truly hope to see you on my other account!

Tess


End file.
